B-ness, raconte nous un OS
by Bl00dthirstiness
Summary: Des univers totalement différents, des personnages remaniés, venez dans la nouvelle dimension des OS en folie! Vous vous questionnez? Cliquez et vous comprendrez!
1. Note

**_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous chers lecteurs et lectrices !_**

**_Pour ceux d'entre vous qui me suivent vous savez que j'ai quelques fictions en route et j'ai pas mal de retard. Je vous fais attendre je suis impardonnable ! Non ne me jetez pas des pierres ! XD_**

**_En attendant les chapitres suivants j'ai un petit quelque chose. Et pour ceux qui me découvre, j'espère que vous aimerez mon écriture._**

Explications :

- Ce n'est pas une histoire mais une série de OS. Je les publierais tous dans ce même sujet mais il n'y aura pas de suite logique entre eux.

- Ces derniers comporteront tous (ou feront référence) au personnage de Bella et le reste variera en fonction de l'histoire. Pareil pour l'univers twilight qui pourra devenir humain ou non. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous préviendrez à chaque fois au début.

- Ça ne sera pas publié de façon régulière. Je mettrais un OS de temps en temps ^_^

- Leur longueur variera également. Donc ne vous fiez pas au premier pour penser que les autres seront pareils car je le répète, il n'y a pas de suite logique. Je peux passer d'humain à vampire, de Bella/Edward à Bella/Aro (bizarre ce duo nn ? XD) d'un OS à l'autre.

- J'ai classé ce sujet en M car certains thèmes abordés peuvent être difficile pour des plus jeunes ou des détails trop cru. Donc je ne préviendrais pas de nouveau pour la catégorie mais sachez que beaucoup sont M.

- Quand je parle de duo, je ne parle pas forcément de romance, cela peut être une amitié ou au contraire de la haine...etc

- Si vous avez des suggestions, une envie pour que je transforme l'OS en histoire ou que vous aimeriez un duo, un trio... en particulier ou un environnement, une scène particulière de twilight remanié...etc n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je verrais ce que je peux faire.

- Dernière petite chose, le premier OS sera un duo Bella/Rosalie (sans romance) que je publie à la suite.

J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous passerez un bon moment.

_**B-ness**_


	2. La vue est belle d'ici

_**Me revoilà!  
**_

_**Ceci est un OS tous humains mettant en avant les personnages de Bella et Rosalie sur un plan amical et d'un POV Rosalie. Rien de surnaturel... quoique...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**La vue est belle d'ici**

- Mademoiselle Hale, dehors !

Sans un mot je ramassais mes affaires et je sortais en claquant la porte. Cette satanée prof! Comme si son cours m'intéressait, comme si les cours en général m'intéressait, comme si quelque chose m'intéressait...

Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien me faire de savoir résoudre une équation du second degré! Les mathématiques étaient bien le cours que je détestais le plus parmi mes études.  
Mais pour dire vrai, maintenant je détestais tout. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à aimer quoi que ce soit.

Depuis ce soir là...

Mais la chose que je détestais le plus dans ce monde, c'était moi. C'était à cause de moi ce qui s'était produit, je l'avais encouragé et voilà comment j'étais récompensée. Je me dégoûtais et me haïssais.  
Depuis ce soir là...

J'étais maintenant dans les couloirs, marchant rageusement vers je ne sais quelle destination. Je ne savais pas où j'allais et cette phrase était également valable dans ma vie. Pourquoi je continuais ? Pour ma famille ? Je ne leur adressais même plus la parole et le peu de mots que je disais, c'était des mots de colère. Je vidais ma haine et ma souffrance sur les rares personnes qui osaient m'approcher.

Trois mois que nous avions emménagé dans ce bled nommait Forks et déjà les gens savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas me parler. J'étais venimeuse avec tout le monde. La raison ? Je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'on m'approche, qu'on me parle.

Tiens, un élève dans un couloir, lui aussi était peut-être éjecté de son cours. Il était de dos mais je savais qui il était : Emmett Swan. Une armoire à glace. C'était dingue comment un mec de dix-huit ans pouvait être aussi imposant. Je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai vu, il était dans mon cours d'histoire. J'avais eu si peur que je m'étais très vite installée à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui étant au premier rang.

J'étais comme ça maintenant, une autre chose que je détestais au plus au point: les hommes. Leur regard, leur touché. Je n'osais être près d'eux de peur de les encourager à n'importe quoi et à souffrir. Mais je ne montrais pas ma peur. A la place, je devenais glacial et posait sur eux un regard froid, dur, impénétrable. Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un voir ma peur dans mes yeux, ils n'auraient pas ce plaisir.

J'aurais crus que ce gars serait du genre turbulent, provocateur mais en fin de compte, je ne l'avais pas entendu de l'heure. Et c'était comme ça à chaque fois. Au réfectoire il mangeait seul, le regard lointain, l'esprit ailleurs.

Encore maintenant, alors que je marchais dans le même corridor où il se trouvait, il ne semblait pas savoir que j'y étais. Ma présence passait inaperçue pour lui. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me retrouver seul avec lui, hors de question!

Je revenais donc sur mes pas et changeais totalement de direction. Je marchais encore sans m'en rendre compte, tournant à gauche quand je le devais ou à droite, poussant une porte quand je le devais.

Et c'est finalement sur le terrain de sport que je me retrouvais.

Bien sur, tout était désert, il faisait humide, la pluie menaçait et c'était comme ça chaque jour, c'était à se demander pourquoi il y avait un terrain dans ce fichu lycée !

Je me dirigeais vers les gradins vide et m'assis vers le milieu une fois montais assez haut.

La tête baissait, je fermais les yeux. Mais à peine l'avais-je fait que des flash revinrent.

_- " Allez viens par ici_

_- Lâches-moi_

_- Fais pas ta timide !_

_- Non ! "_

- NON !

Je relevais ma tête, les larmes aux yeux. Mon cris résonnait encore.

Comment oublier ce soir là, comment oublier ce que j'avais vécu ! Et ça me faisait encore plus enrager de les entendre tous me dire que tout irait bien, que ça allait s'arranger.

Les médecins, ma famille, mes amis...

Mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Comment le pourraient-ils, ils n'avaient pas vécu **ça!  
** Je savais que c'était injuste de passer mes nerfs sur eux, de leur en vouloir car ils n'avaient rien fait, ils essayaient juste de m'aider rien de plus mais j'étouffais, je suffoquais et plus ils étaient attentionnés, et plus ma colère augmentait, envers eux, envers moi, envers le monde. Je rejetais tout autour de moi.

- La vue est belle d'ici.

Je regardais qui osait me déranger, surtout dans un moment comme celui ci et tournais ma tête vers la gauche.

C'était une fille qui semblait un peu plus jeune que moi. Vêtue d'un jean simple, un t-shirt et un gros pull. Elle avait les cheveux bruns. Les yeux en forme de biche et d'un chocolat profond. Un petit sourire, qui je pense m'était destiné, étiré ses lèvres sur son pâle visage.  
Elle ne reflétait aucune animosité mais je ne supportais pas ça et je lui envoyais donc mon regard le plus noir, espérant la décourager, lui faire peur. Je ne voulais pas d'elle, ni de personne ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre!

Pourtant, elle continua son petit sourire, l'air de rien, et s'assit à coté de moi, laissant quelques mètres entre nos deux corps.

Je soufflais, sachant pertinemment que je devrais lui parler pour qu'elle parte.

Je pris une inspiration et sans besoin de me concentrer, je pris une voix tranchante.

- Vas-t'en !

Ma propre voix me faisait peur et ma petite phrase n'avait rien d'amicale. Malgré ça, elle resta à sa place répétant la même phrase que plutôt.

- La vue est belle d'ici.

Mais de quoi parlait elle à la fin ! Elle était folle !

Énervée, je jetais un regard dans la même direction qu'elle, c'est à dire devant, et observais à mon tour.

Le ciel était gris, il y avait un nombre incalculable d'arbres et le lycée, un peu plus petit.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de commentais à voix haute:

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de beau ici.

La folle à coté de moi attendit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre.

- C'est parce que tu ne regardes pas bien.

Pas bien regarder ? Je sais quand même ouvrir les yeux et voir. Et je voyais que rien n'était beau, pas que le paysage mais tout autour de moi. J'étais bien placée pour savoir quand même et ce n'était pas une cinglée qui allait me contredire.

- Je sais quand même regarder quelque chose, c'est pas bien compliqué une fois mes yeux ouverts ! Et je te dis que rien ici n'est beau !

Non mais oh ! Je n'allais pas me laisser faire tout de même, je savais ce que je disais.

- Alors ouvre mieux tes yeux.

Mais elle m'énervait à la fin.

- Mes yeux sont parfaitement ouverts ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs t'as pas des cours !

Je ne pouvais pas être tranquille même sur ce terrain de sport normalement désert. Y avait-il au moins un coin tranquille sur cette planète !

- Je profite de la vue.

Définitivement tarée la brune !

Comprenant maintenant que je n'allais pas avoir mon moment de tranquillité, je me levais sans la moindre politesse et partis rejoindre l'intérieur du bahut.  
Une fois dans celui-ci, je me baladais, profitant qu'il n'y ait personne comme je l'avais fait plus tôt, en pensant à cette fille aux gradins.

Elle était vraiment bizarre. Et c'était avec elle que j'avais eu ma première conversation, enfin si on peut appeler ça une conversation, depuis plusieurs semaines.  
Elle ne m'avait posé aucunes questions sur mon cri, elle était restée même très calme alors que je lui montrais parfaitement que je ne voulais pas d'elle près de moi.

Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas déménager. J'habitais à présent dans un village de paumés où vivait des fous. Génial ! Comme si ce n'était déjà pas dur de survivre dans ce monde, il avait fallut qu'on se retrouve Ici ! Pfff

Je passais les heures suivantes ainsi, déambulant dans le bâtiment tout en maudissant mon père de nous avoir emmené dans ce trou perdu.

Une fois la dernière sonnerie de la journée activait, j'attendais les autres près de notre voiture.

Les premiers élèves sortirent et ils en faisaient partis. Ils savaient que je n'aimais pas attendre, surtout là.

Je vis d'abord mon frère jumeau, Jasper. Aussi blond que moi. Toujours calme et solitaire. Nous étions proches avant mais depuis ce soir là, je ne restais plus près de lui, au contraire, je le fuyais presque.

Arriva ensuite Alice, petite mais avec un caractère bien trempé. Une vrai tornade aux cheveux noirs. Elle était fan de shopping et nous allions souvent faire les boutiques ensemble mais c'était avant.

Et près d'elle, Edward, son frère plus vieux d'un an.

Lui et Alice vivaient avec nous depuis dix ans environ. Leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et comme ils étaient amis avec les miens, ils ont décidés de prendre la garde de leurs enfants. Sinon ils auraient été placés et certainement séparés. C'était la meilleure solution pour eux et puis, nous les considérions comme de la famille.

Tout les deux étaient très proches. Je me souviens même lors de sa première année au lycée. Alice ne sortait plus, elle passait tout son temps à étudier. Au début, tout le monde s'était inquiété mais après une longue conversation, elle nous avait expliqué qu'elle voulait réussir afin de sauter sa deuxième année de lycée pour arrivait directement en terminal, avec nous. Elle n'avait pas supporté d'être séparée de nous mais surtout de son frère lors de sa dernière année de collège et c'est vrai qu'à l'époque, je me souvins l'avoir vue très mal.

Ainsi donc tout le monde se retrouvait en terminal et nous en étions heureux. Nous étions une famille unie et nous vivions dans le bonheur. Enfin, ça c'était il me semblait il y a des années. En réalité, ce changement radical ne s'était produit qu'il y a quelques mois, par ma faute...

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture d' Edward. Jasper me sourit sans grand entrain, les deux autres m'ignorèrent. Autant que je les ignorais d'ailleurs. Et ça m'allait parfaitement.  
Je montais et nous partirent rapidement pour la maison. Bien entendu, le chemin se fit en silence.

Une fois arrivée à destination, les autres s'occupèrent à leur manière alors que j'allais vers ma chambre. Je montais quelques marches quand ma mère m'interpella.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ma chérie ?

Je la regardais quelques secondes et soufflais en montant vers ma chambre. Je savais qu'elle était triste de mon comportement mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler sinon j'allais être blessante.

Comment voulait-elle que cela se passe ? Magnifiquement bien peut-être ? Elle avait toujours l'espoir que j'irais mieux, que je vivrais comme une ado normale. Je savais que je ne le pouvais pas.

Je fis quelques devoirs sans grande conviction, juste histoire de m'occuper. De toute façon, je n'écoutais plus en cours, je me fichais de louper une année, de toute façon, tout était déjà fichu alors à quoi bon...

Jasper frappa à ma porte, il me prévenait que nous devions manger. Je ne voulais pas descendre et me retrouvais entourée d'eux, de leur regard. Nous n'étions plus une famille alors pourquoi faire semblant avec ces repas.

J'y allais quand même, sachant pertinemment que mon père viendrait me chercher si je ne venais pas et m'installais sans rien dire à table.

Comme je m'y attendais, le silence. Mais celui-ci se brisa lorsque mon paternel décida de se mêler une fois de plus de ma vie.

- J'ai eu un appel de l'école Rosalie, tu as été exclu d'un cours et n'as pas été aux suivants. Je voudrais une explication.

- Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller.

C'était simple, concis et vrai. Il n'y avait pas meilleure réponse mais je savais qu'elle ne lui plairait pas.

- Et tu trouves ça normal ? Je ne veux plus de ça ! Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été facile, nous le savons...

Il n'allait tout de même pas parler de ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il ne savait rien de ce que j'endurais !

- … Et ta mère et moi avons toléré certains écarts au vue des circonstances; tu avais besoin de temps. Mais il est maintenant l'heure que tu te reprennes et que

- Et que quoi ? Explosais-je, que je reprenne ma vie normalement comme ci rien ne s'était passé ?

- Rosalie, ce n'est pas ça, il faut que tu avances.

- Comme si c'était aussi simple ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN !

Après ça, je me levais et partis en courant dans ma chambre, la porte claquant plus fort que jamais.

Ils ne comprenaient rien ! Ils ne pouvaient pas. Comme si je pouvais avancer après ce qu'il m'était arrivé. On efface et on avance ? Laisse moi rire ! Comment pouvaient-ils me dire ces choses.

En colère et triste, je commençais à jeter mes cahiers dans la pièce, puis vint le tour des bibelots, des vêtements déchirés. Tout y passait et rien ne survivait à ma fureur. Je voulais tout casser, détruire ce qui m'entourait comme j'avais été détruite.  
Je pris le cadre où se trouvait une photo de ma famille et moi avant ce malheur et avec toute la force que je possédais, je l'envoyais lui aussi contre un mur pour entendre l'objet se fracturer en mille morceaux.

Je n'avais maintenant plus rien à briser alors je m'effondrais à terre, en pleurs, pour le reste de la nuit.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant...

Les jours qui suivirent ce dîner furent encore pire que d'ordinaire. J'avais le droit à un regard remplit de désespoir de ma mère, de la tristesse de mon père et les autres, un mélange de pitié, de tristesse et de colère.

Ils étaient en colère après moi ? Parfait ! Je m'en fichais.

J'allais encore moins en cours, passant mon temps là ou je le pouvais. Les toilettes des filles, les corridors, les salles vides.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais dans l'idée de me cacher vers les gradins. Cela faisait un moment que je n'y étais pas allée. J'espérais que la folle de l'autre jour n'y serait pas. Ça m'étonnerait d'ailleurs. Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'elle y soit ? Presque aucunes.

Comme l'autre fois, je m'installais au même endroit. Et comme la dernière fois, la fille apparue à mes cotés.

- Encore là ! Ne pus-je retenir amèrement.

- Toi aussi. Répondit-elle un peu moins souriante que lors de notre première rencontre.

Elle aussi voulait être seule ? Elle ne voulait pas que je sois là ? Si elle pensait que j'allais partir la première elle se trompait. J'avais bien l'intention de lui montrer que je tenais à rester dans ces gradins pour un moment.

- Il fait moins beau, aujourd'hui, ajouta-elle après un long silence.

Moins beau ? À Forks ? Il faisait toujours ce temps là ici.

- C'est toujours le même temps dans cette ville: nuageux, humide et pluvieux.

Elle sourit faiblement et enchaîna :

- Parfois il s'éclaircit et se réchauffe même mais à de rares occasions seulement.

Elle parlait bien de Forks ? L'un des endroits les plus humide des États-Unis ? Cette fille avait de sérieux problèmes...

- Tu habites vraiment ici ? C'est l'une des villes les plus pluvieuses qui existe.

- Tu n'es certainement pas ici depuis longtemps, sinon tu saurais comme moi que le soleil se montre par moment.

- Presque quatre mois que je suis ici et je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

- Tu ne regardes peut-être pas assez bien.

Et là revoilà avec cette histoire de regard. Elle était agaçante quand elle s'y m'était et je ne comprenais vraiment rien à ses phrases.

Voyant que je ne disais rien, elle continua:

- Avant, moi aussi je ne voyais rien, tout était gris mais j'ai remarqué que parfois, le temps s'éclaircit et alors ça devient beau.

Elle se fichait de moi là ?

Elle se leva en voyant mon visage d'incompréhension et s'approcha. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'approche ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de venir si près !

La brune s'arrêta à un mètre environ, ce qui me semblait beaucoup trop proche mais au lieu de continuer elle descendit d'un banc et donc, se retrouvait presque devant moi, plus bas.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette position me rassura. Au moins, j'avais toujours un œil sur elle, elle ne me regardait pas et finalement, la distance n'était pas si étouffante que ça.

Je m'habituais à sa proximité peu à peu alors qu'elle reprit la conversation.

- Regarde devant toi.

Intriguée, je le fis. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué de différence mais alors que je fixais un point lointain droit devant, il y avait un changement. Faible certes mais présent tout de même.

Le lycée était toujours aussi gris et fade, les arbres aussi nombreux qu'avant et sombre mais un léger rayon de soleil avait transpercé les nuages, éclairant ainsi, quelques arbres, les plus éloignés, ce qui les rendaient d'un vert assez beau.  
C'était comme si je voyais cette couleur pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée.

Elle avait raison, une fois qu'on regardait assez bien, on pouvait voir que certaines choses n'étaient peut-être pas aussi ternes et grises...

Nous sommes restées sans parler un long moment après ça. Je ne savais pas quoi dire depuis ma constatation mais je ne pensais pas que j'avais besoin de dire quoique ce soit. C'était un silence apaisant.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, être près d'une personne ne m'avait pas effrayé.

Après ça, elle me dit devoir partir et me fit un signe de main pour me dire au revoir. Je la regardais s'éloigner sans rien lui dire en retour. La politesse n'était plus mon fort je le savais, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Au contraire, elle semblait s'en ficher.

C'est quelques minutes après son départ que je décidais à mon tour de quitter les lieux sachant que je reviendrais le lendemain.

Ce soir là, comme d'ordinaire, ma mère m'appela et comme toujours je ne faisais que la regardais tout en m'enfermant dans ma chambre.

Je regardais ce bazar et cherchais après des vêtements qui auraient survécu. Je n'avais pas rangé ma chambre depuis mon pétage de plombs et étrangement, ça m'allait. Ma chambre était à mon image : détruite.

Le repas se fit sans un bruit, personne ne parla de rien, mon père n'argumentait plus comme avant et aucun n'osait prendre la parole.  
En moins de dix minutes, j'avais fini de manger et j'allais en haut, restant sur mon lit pour encore pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Le lendemain, je me sentais encore moins bien que d'habitude. J'avais encore fait des cauchemars et j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué mais Alice prit quand même la parole.

- Bonjour Rosalie.

Sa voix était toute petite et elle baissait la tête comme si elle avait fait une bêtise. En vérité, elle n'avait rien fait mais je n'aimais pas leur tentative pour se rapprocher de moi, à chaque fois je les blessais en les rejetant, c'était plus fort que moi. N'en n'avaient-ils pas assez de toutes ces tentatives ratées ?  
Donc, encore une fois, je ne répondis rien et passais rapidement à coté d'elle sans un regard. Mais alors que d'ordinaire rien de plus n'arrivait, cette fois ci, cela changea.

Quelque chose me retint le bras et avant même d'avoir compris que c'était elle, je retirais vivement la main qui osait me toucher et la jeter brusquement en espérant que le mouvement allait faire basculer plus loin la personne.

J'eus l'effet voulu car Alice partit vers l'arrière, reculant de quelques pas. Je n'avais pas voulu lui faire de mal mais c'était un réflexe, je n'y pouvais rien.

Elle me regarda, les larmes aux yeux, tout en se tenant le poignet.

- Rosalie s'il te plaît.

Les autres arrivèrent ne comprenant certainement pas ce qui se passait. Moi je ne pouvais plus rester là et la regarder. Sa supplique m'était insupportable, ses larmes m'étaient insupportables.

Je sortis rapidement de la maison en prenant mes clés. Pas question que je les attendent.

Heureusement que j'avais ma propre voiture. Carlisle, mon père, ne voulait plus que je m'en serve pourtant. Il avait prétexté que ça ne servait à rien puisque nous pouvions rentrer dans une seule voiture et que nous allions à la même destination mais je pense surtout que c'était pour que les autres aient un œil sur moi. Encore une chose qui m'énervait.

Bien sur, j'arrivais en avance et à peine garée je filais vers le premier endroit qui me venait à l'esprit : Les gradins.

Le vent était fort et j'avais l'impression qu'il criait. Comme si c'était moi la fautive ! Pourtant elle savait !

Alors que j'étais à ma place, je donnais des coups dans le fer de l'édifice, je tournais et me retournais en grognant comme si des ennemis m'entouraient.

J'étais tellement en colère, j'en avais marre, marre de tout ça, de cette situation, de cette vie.

Je continuais comme ça encore et toujours ne me préoccupant de rien d'autre que de la rage que je voulais faire sortir, des mots qui voulaient être dit mais que je devais taire. Et tout ça à cause de son contact.

Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Elle ne devait pas.

- Elle ne peut pas ! Criais-je à plein poumon.

Et essoufflée par mon cri, je retombais sur le banc, essayant de calmer ma respiration. C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix que je connaissais bien s'éleva.

- Le vent est fort aujourd'hui.

C'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ? J'étais là, agissant comme une folle, et elle, elle me parle du vent ? Ce qui est sur, c'est que sa phrase eu le don de me calmer. C'était peut-être ça son but... Mais que faisait-elle ici à cette heure ci ?

- T'as jamais cours ?

J'avais parlé plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu mais j'étais comme ça je n'y pouvais rien. Savoir qu'elle m'avait vu dans cet état m'énervais.

- Et toi ?

Je me renfrognais et croisais mes bras au niveau de la poitrine.

- Calmée ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Non et ça risque pas !

Comment me calmer ? Après tout ce qui se passait autour de moi !

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Elle demandait vraiment pourquoi ! Je me levais, furibonde et la regardait méchamment.

- Tu demandes pourquoi ? Elle m'a touché ! Elle ne devait pas me toucher !

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle

Ça m'énervait tellement ! C'était évident pourtant.

- Elle n'avait pas le droit !

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle encore une fois comme un disque raillé.

Mais elle ne comprenait vraiment rien. C'était si évident. Mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient pas me toucher mais elle était là à me questionner et moi je fulminais encore plus.

- Mais parce que je suis sale !

Voilà c'était dit elle allait peut-être comprendre maintenant !

Attendez, qu'avais-je dis ?

J'étais sale.

Oui c'était ça.

Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais dit clairement, que ce soit dans mes pensées et encore moins à voix haute. Pourtant c'était bien ça, j'étais sale et je ne voulais salir personne...

- Je suis sale. Dis-je dans un murmure tout en m'effondrant sur le banc.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant et face à cette révélation, elles ne faisaient qu'augmenter. J'étais sale, impure. Personne ne devait me toucher, surtout pas ma famille, j'allais les souiller. Ils ne méritaient pas ça.

Mes pleurs continuèrent pendant ce qui me sembla des heures alors que je sentis comme une plume se poser sur le dos de ma main.

Je regardais comme je le pouvais de mes yeux embués et constatais que ce n'était pas une plume, c'était une main, la sienne.

Je voulais la retirer, elle aussi ne devait pas me toucher mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais comme paralysée alors qu'elle regardait nos deux mains collées, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

- Je ne trouve pas.

Je ne comprenais pas. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle dut comprendre mon interrogation car elle me sourit et ajouta autre chose:

- Je ne te trouves pas sale.

Elle enleva lentement sa main et la retourna en continuant de parler.

- Regarde ma main, elle est toujours la même, ni sale, ni impure. Regarde la tienne, elle est comme la mienne, propre. La plus douce et la plus belle main que je n'ai jamais touché.

Je posais mes yeux sur ma paume et constatais qu'elle avait raison, ma main n'avait rien, pourtant, j'aurais juré qu'elle était sale.

Je vis la brune me sourire alors que j'étais encore choquée par ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle enleva sa grosse écharpe en laine rouge et me la passa autour du coup.

- Le vent est fort aujourd'hui.

Et après ça, elle partit. Toujours avec ce signe de main, sans rien ajouter. Pas de question, pas de regard de peur ou de curiosité morbide, pas non plus de question sur ce qui m'avait rendu comme ça. Rien. Elle avait juste était là, me faisant prendre conscience d'une chose importante. La première personne qui m'avait comprise et aidé sans que je ne le voit venir. La première personne à m'avoir secouru de ma noyade...

Après ça, je fus dans un état second toute la journée, me remémorant sans arrêt ce moment.  
Le midi, au réfectoire c'était la même chose. Je pensais sans cesse à ça.  
J'assistais à tout mes cours de l'après-midi mais sans y faire attention. J'agissais tel un robot, mon esprit toujours dehors, près du terrain, quelques heures plus tôt.

C'était tellement étrange qu'une fille que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde avait réussi à me faire ouvrir les yeux sur une chose si importante.

Pour une fois, à la fin des cours, je prenais mon temps. Regardant les couloirs se vidaient alors que j'allais à peine à mon casier.

En allant à ma voiture, je remarquais que ma famille allait partir, ils avaient certainement attendu de voir si j'allais vraiment rentrer.

Je les suivis donc de près toute la route, silencieuse.

Le calme régnait encore quand j'entrais chez moi. Mes frères et sœurs se trouvaient dans le canapé, ma mère m'attendait dans l'entrée et mon père était dans dans le salon, classant des papiers.

Je ne fis pas plus attention à eux et montais dans mon antre.

Je posais, pas très délicatement, mon sac sur le lit et m'assis par terre, au milieu de tout ce bazar. Trouver mes cours la dedans n'était pas chose facile, je décidais alors de ranger un peu ce qui concernait les cours. Il fallait au moins faire un minimum.

Ce minimum me pris presque deux heures et c'est Jasper, encore une fois, qui me prévint que le repas était prêt. Je remarquais de la colère dans sa voix, je pouvais comprendre.

Je m'installais toujours à la même place, en bout de table, alors que les autres se servaient déjà. J'avais gardé l'écharpe de la brune et je serrais un des bouts, sachant maintenant que j'allais devoir faire une chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis très longtemps.

Y arriverais-je ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué, juste quelques petits mots et après je pourrais me servir et manger, le repas continuera dans le silence.  
Mais s'ils croient que maintenant je veux faire la conversation ? Où qu'ils croient que je vais mieux ? Non ce n'était définitivement pas le cas.  
Mais je devais le faire. Ce que j'avais fait ce matin n'était pas à faire, je le savais et je devais m'excuser car malgré toute cette histoire, voir le visage en larmes d'Alice et son air si affecté ne m'indifféraient pas, sachant surtout que j'en étais la cause.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration, serrais encore plus fort ce petit bout de laine comme pour me donner du courage et pris enfin la parole.

- Pour ce matin, je suis désolée Alice.

Voilà, je l'avais dit. Maintenant il ne fallait pas qu'ils me parlent, je ne voulais pas. Je priais intérieurement pour que personne n'argumente sur quoi que ce soit. Extérieurement, je ne montrais rien. Je me servais à manger comme s'il n'y avait que moi à table.  
Apparemment, ils comprirent car le silence resta et ce fut ainsi le reste du repas.

Je me couchais rapidement et tout en fermant les yeux, je fus pour la première fois depuis des mois, fière de moi.

Suite à la « révélation de l'année », j'étais un peu mieux, du moins, je ne hurlais plus quand, sans le vouloir, une personne se cognait contre moi. Et c'était un gros progrès.  
J'allais maintenant tout les midis aux gradins pour manger et la fille brune était toujours là, comme si elle m'attendait.

Encore aujourd'hui, alors que je sortais un sandwich de mon sac, elle s'installa sur le banc devant moi, un peu plus bas. C'était depuis ce jour, nos places et ça m'allait.

Nous n'avions pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé et elle n'avait pas essayé de reprendre ma main. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas par dégoût, nous n'en voyions simplement pas l'utilité.

Je m'étais habituée à sa présence plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais imaginé m'habituer de nouveau à la présence de quelqu'un. C'était assez étrange avec elle, en fait, cette brune était étrange mais je devais l'avouer, elle me plaisait bien.

Je mangeais tranquillement et comme d'ordinaire, elle, ne faisait que regarder le paysage. Je lui avait déjà demandé si elle avait faim mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de manger. Voyant qu'elle était bien portante et ne perdait pas de poids, je n'avais pas insisté.  
Une fois mon repas finit, j'entamais enfin la conversation.

- Je ne connais pas ton nom.

Comme à son habitude, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Et c'est grave ?

- Non mais j'en ai un peu marre de te désigner comme « la brune » ou encore « la fille des gradins ».

Je ne voyais pas son visage en ce moment, mais j'aurais parié qu'elle souriait. Elle même devait certainement me surnommer « la blonde » ou « la fille des gradins ».

Toujours aucunes réponses après plusieurs minutes alors je pris les devants.

- Moi c'est Rosalie.

Elle se retourna alors et me fit un sourire éclatant.

- Appelles-moi B.

- B ?

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement. B. étrange vraiment très étrange. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me donner son prénom ? Pourquoi juste cette lettre ?

- Pourquoi pas ton prénom entier ?

- Je trouve ça plus drôle pas toi Rose ?

À cet instant je me figeais. Rose. Il m'avait appelé comme ça. Je ne voulais pas de ce surnom, pas après que Lui l'ait utilisé.

Je me relevais rapidement et de manière autoritaire je lui dis :

- Pas Rose. Rosalie !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas de Rose. Rosalie c'est tout !

- Mais Rose c'est très beau.

- NON !

Elle sembla surprise par ma colère soudaine. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle ne devait pas insister.

Je pris mes affaires et sans rien dire, je partis. J'étais Rosalie pas Rose. Avant j'étais Rose et je ne voulais plus jamais l'être, plus jamais !

Et voilà, ma colère revenait au galop. Elle n'était jamais vraiment partie mais s'était atténuée. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle me surnomme ainsi !

Tout ça resterait donc à vie ? Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ?

J'allais dans les toilettes des filles où deux pimbêches se regardaient dans le miroir. Je leur jetais mon plus mauvais regard et leur dis de ficher le camps. Elles ne se firent pas prier et partirent en quatrième vitesse alors que la cloche sonnait.

_- " Rose, viens par là._

_- Viens par là ma beauté._

_- Laissez-moi je vous en prie._

_- Te laisser ? Jamais, après tout, tu es ma Rose. "  
_

Je donnais un coup dans une porte, puis deux, puis trois. Des coups de pieds, des coups de poings. Je ne me contrôlais pas. Je m'acharnais sur ces portes croyant avoir en face de moi celui que je haïssais le plus sur Terre.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'un surveillant entra et cria que je réalisais ce que je faisais.

- Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe bon sang !

Il était devant la porte et attendait une explication mais il pouvait toujours courir je ne dirais rien, je voulais juste sortir d'ici. Qu'il me court après ou qu'il en parle au directeur, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je le poussais comme je le pouvais et sortis en courant. J'essayais de prendre le plus de couloirs possible, histoire de le semer s'il me suivait.

Finalement, je montais au deuxième étage et pris la sortie de secours pour atterrir sur le toit. Là au moins, je serais tranquille. Du moins, je le pensais jusqu'à ce que je vois une silhouette familière assise au bord du bâtiment, balaçant ses pieds dans le vide.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?

- B ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

Étrangement, l'appeler comme ça n'était pas bizarre mais presque naturel. Et je souris malgré moi en constatant qu'une fois de plus elle avait raison; c'était plus drôle de l'appeler comme ça.

- Je voulais changer un peu d'endroit.

Elle m'avait à peine regardé. Était-elle fâchée contre moi pour tout à l'heure ? C'était possible vu la façon dont je lui avait parlé. Pourtant, mon ancien surnom avait fait remonter des souvenirs que je ne voulais pas revoir, que je ne voulais pas ressentir. À l'évidence, je me voilais la face car ils seraient toujours là.

Mes cauchemars en attestaient.

Mais je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle soit en colère ou triste, je voulais qu'elle comprenne. Je réalisais que je voulais lui parler. Pas de toute l'histoire mais au moins un bout.  
Ça me choquait et m'effrayait mais je voulais quand même le faire.

Je m'assis à coté d'elle alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien.

- Je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère tout à l'heure. C'est que, une personne en particulier m'appelait comme ça avant et je ne veux plus ça, à chaque fois, les souvenirs remontent.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais été clair mais au moins, elle souriait. Elle avait compris.

- Tu es Rosalie mais beaucoup encore te surnommerons Rose. Tu ne peux pas t'énerver comme ça à chaque fois qu'une personne t'appellera ainsi.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse hin ? À chaque fois, ça à beau être n'importe qui, au final c'est toujours Sa voix que j'entends dire « Rose » et Son visage quand il le dit.

- Alors je dois t'appeler encore plus souvent Rose.

Là je ne comprenais pas tout. N'avait-elle pas écouté ?

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ou pas ?

- Oui. Et c'est pour ça que je te surnommerais toujours Rose à partir de maintenant. Tu seras tellement habituée à ma voix et à ma façon de dire « Rose » que tu ne penseras plus que c'est Lui mais moi qui le dis.

Son raisonnement n'étais pas idiot et j'aurais pus adhérer s'il n'y avait pas un autre problème.

- Je ne veux pas être Rose.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle était faible, elle avait peur et elle était naïve.

- B aussi était comme ça.

B? Elle parlait d'elle ? J'attendis qu'elle développe et c'est ce qu'elle fit au bout d'un long moment.

- B était naïve, faible et peureuse. Elle n'a rien fait alors qu'elle aurait du. Elle est restée tétanisée à chaque fois au lieu de se lever et de dire stop. Comment me décrirais-tu Rose ?

Je réfléchis un instant, ne faisant pas attention au surnom qu'elle avait employé.

- Je dirais simple, douce, étrange, drôle. En fait, je dirais que tu es B.

Oui c'était ça, unique comme cette lettre.

- Tu vois, maintenant je suis cette B parce que tu m'as appelé comme ça et que c'est cette B là que je veux être. Comme tu es Rose. Pas celle d'avant mais la Rose forte, grognon mais gentille et belle que je connais. Celle que tu es depuis le début de notre rencontre. Celle que tu es maintenant.

Je comprenais maintenant mieux les choses. Je n'étais plus cette Rose fragile d'il y a quelques mois c'était vrai. Je voulais être la personne que B décrivait. Mais était-ce aussi simple ? Arriverais-je à supporter ce surnom en permanence sans que je me revois apeurée et tétanisée comme ce fameux soir?

- Je veux bien essayer.

Elle sourit mais ne dit rien. Les pieds toujours dans le vide, elle se coucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux, elle avait l'air paisible, je décidais donc de faire pareil.  
Je ne savais pas si c'était le calme environnant, la position ou autre chose mais je pouvais fermer les yeux sans que mes souvenirs me reviennent et j'étais bien.  
Après ce que je pensais une éternité, j'entendis la porte de secours s'ouvrir et mon prénom.

- Rosalie ! Tu vas bien ?

Jasper. Je me redressais et le vis s'approcher de moi rapidement, il semblait angoissé.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai vu courir, je t'ai cherché partout. Ce que j'ai eu peur et tes mains, pourquoi il y a du sang dessus ?

Il prit mes mains, les tourna et les retourna dans tout les sens. J'avais l'impression qu'il devenait de plus en plus hystérique. Pourtant, moi, j'étais calme.

- Je vais bien Jasper.

Mon frère me regarda quelques instants comme pour voir si je mentais et il sembla choqué. De quoi, je ne sais pas. Cependant, il se reprit vite et me dit qu'il fallait nettoyer ça.

Je me retournais pour prévenir B que je partais mais bizarrement, elle n'était plus là. Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie ? Était-elle toujours aussi silencieuse ?

- Tu viens ?

Je voyais que mon frère me tendait sa main alors après plusieurs secondes à me questionner sur B et sa disparition je la saisis et le laissais m'emmener.

Le long du parcours jusque l'infirmerie, je regardais nos mains entremêlées. C'était étrange d'avoir de nouveau son contact mais ce n'était pas dégoûtant. Cela me faisait du bien de pouvoir de nouveau le toucher sans croire que j'allais le salir et je savais que je le devais à B.

Décidément, elle me faisait, sans que je me rende vraiment compte, avancer doucement.

L'infirmière, sans grand étonnement, n'était pas là. Elle ne l'était jamais. À se demander pourquoi elle était payer celle-là! Mais j'étais quand même soulagée, je ne voulais pas qu'une inconnue pose ses mains sur moi, je supportais celles de mon frère et c'était bien pour l'instant.

Il me les nettoya d'abord avec beaucoup de douceur. C'était comme lorsque nous étions petits. Je me souvenais même d'un moment en particulier.

- Tu es pareil que la fois où je suis tombée de vélo.

Il arrêta ses gestes un instant avant de reprendre. Moi, je continuais de me remémorer ce moment.

- J'avais insisté pour faire du vélo seule, sans mes petites roues parce que toi, tu y arrivais. Papa les avait donc enlevé et je suis partie plus loin dans le terrain, à l'abri des regards. J'avais peur et j'ai mis au moins trente minutes avant de me décider à essayer. Je me disais que si tu y arrivais alors moi aussi.

J'étais si têtue petite. Je voulais être comme mon frère, il était un modèle pour moi et je ne voulais pas être à la traîne.

- Plusieurs fois j'ai failli tombé mais je ne me lançais pas vraiment. Et je me suis enfin dit qu'il était temps que je le fasse. Je me suis lancée une bonne fois pour toute et j'ai réussi à faire au moins dix mètres avant de chuter. Je saignais mais je m'en fichais, je ne pensais qu'au vélo et à ce que je venais de faire.

Je me souvins très bien qu'à l'époque, j'avais été euphorique pour avoir fait dix mètres comme une grande.

- Tu es arrivé rapidement près de moi comme aujourd'hui et mes mains saignaient aussi mais je ne faisais pas attention. Finalement c'est toi qui m'as soigné, moi j'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Comme aujourd'hui.

Je me tus, l'histoire était finit et Jasper n'ajouta rien. Pourtant, en observant bien ses yeux, je vis des larmes. Il se retenait de pleurer.

Il souffrait lui aussi de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques mois, il souffrait aussi de la situation, du changement qui avait surgi face à ce qui m'étais arrivé. Je n'avais pas été la seule à souffrir et j'avais l'impression de m'en rendre compte seulement maintenant.

Malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à m'excuser cette fois ci. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt, peut-être que je ne pouvais pas encore dire exactement ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais j'espérais qu'un jour je puisse. Pour lui, pour ma famille mais aussi pour moi.

Une fois mes blessures superficielles pansées, le directeur me retrouva et j'étais convoquée.

Comme à mon habitude, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. Je réussis à glisser un « je suis désolée » pas sincère du tout mais les paroles étaient là au moins.  
Il appela mon père qui prit en charge de payer pour les réparations et me regarda d'un air mauvais. Je n'allais pas échapper à une engueulade, je le savais mais je n'allais rien rétorquer. Pour une fois j'étais calme.

À la maison ma mère m'attendait dans le fauteuil. Mon père la rejoint et me fixa. Je décidais d'y aller et de m'asseoir près d'eux dans le canapé.  
Mes frères et sœurs probablement proches histoire d'entendre.

- Rosalie ! Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu ressens en ce moment, je ne le sais pas mais je vois que tu es en colère mais l'école n'est pas un défouloir ! Tu ne peux pas agir comme bon te semble sans te soucier des conséquences ! Je ne vais pas le tolérer d'avantage.

Je soufflais et baissais la tête.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne le ferais plus.

J'avais parlé à voix basse mais je le pensais. J'étais plus calme maintenant. Vas savoir pourquoi... Je ressentais encore une colère là, mais entourée d'une sorte de calme, un voile faisant disparaître peu à peu ma noirceur.

Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu mes parents choqués à ce point. Ils me regardaient tout les deux comme si un troisième œil me sortait du front et ne disaient rien.

Ce n'est qu'après au moins cinq minutes que mon père me dit simplement d'aller dans ma chambre et qu'il m'appellerait pour le souper.

J'allumais la lumière et regardais autour. C'était toujours pas joli à voir et je me décidais alors de ranger les quelques objets qui avaient survécu, les CD ainsi que les livres.  
C'était déjà mieux mais je ne voulais pas en faire plus pour l'instant. Aujourd'hui, Jasper ne se contenta pas de rester derrière la porte, il entra après plusieurs coups et vint me chercher en me tenant la main pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger.

Assez bizarre mais je le laissais faire. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je me mettais toujours en bout de table et commençais le repas. Il n'y a que ma mère, Esmée, qui m'adressa rapidement la parole.

- Ton écharpe est très belle Rosalie.

Je souris en passant ma main sur celle-ci. Esmée avait du remarquer bien avant que je l'avais, vu que je ne la quittais plus depuis plusieurs jours. Je me demandais pourquoi elle ne faisait un commentaire que maintenant.

- Une amie me l'a offerte.

Et je n'ajoutais rien. Le silence revint mais pour une fois, il n'était pas pesant, il était presque apaisant.

Oui, B était une amie. La première depuis ce soir là... La première véritable amie que j'avais. Je pouvais enfin dire qu'une personne était rentrée dans ma bulle ou plutôt qu'une personne avait réussi à pénétrer ma forteresse. Un trou avait été percé dans mon mur défensif sans que je ne le vois et j'étais heureuse que B l'ai fait.

Maintenant plusieurs semaines que mes cauchemars étaient moins violents. Certes je rêvais toujours de ce moment mais je ne me réveillais plus en criant et en me débattant. Maintenant, je sursautais mais j'arrivais à me rendormir. Je savais que je le devais à B. Grâce à elle, j'allais mieux qu'avant, je le savais mais pour encore avancer, je devais lui en parler. Lui dire ce que je redoutais tant de devoir affronter.

Mais j'étais déterminée à lui expliquer ce que j'avais subi. Elle serait là pour moi, j'en étais persuadée.

Ce matin, je me levais avec cette résolution en tête. On pouvait voir mon air sur de lui mais paradoxalement effrayé.

J'allais raconter ma plus grande honte, mon pire moment. Le jour où j'ai souhaité mourir pour que tout s'arrête.

Je m'étais préparée rapidement et je m'étais vite installée dans la voiture d' Edward.

Pendant le trajet, je ne faisais que penser à la manière dont je lui dirais, comment lui parler de cet événement. Du moment le plus humiliant de ma vie.

Arrivée sur le parking, je fonçais aux gradins. Mon habitude le matin maintenant. Les autres ne me suivaient pas et heureusement!

Je traversais vite le terrain et B était déjà là, me faisant un large 'coucou' de la main.

Je m'installais et la saluais:

- Salut B.

Mais voilà, je n'avais réussis qu'à dire ça. Les mots ne sortaient pas.

- Salut Rose. Me dit-elle sans rien ajouter.

Allez, je pouvais le faire, je devais le faire. Pour moi, pour que ce poids sur mes épaules s'en aille.

- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

C'était un début. Malheureusement, c'était aussi une fin. J'avais dit ça et je savais que B attendait la suite mais rien ne venait. Par quoi commencer ? Comment décrire ça ? Les souvenirs s'embrouillaient sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Ma respiration accéléra et j'étais perdue.

- Le vent est doux aujourd'hui mais les nuages se regroupent, ça me rappelle qu'ils ont annoncé de la pluie.

J'avais écouté sa phrase attentivement. Bien sur, j'étais une fois de plus surprise. Je croyais qu'elle allait m'encourager, me dire qu'elle était là ou encore que je n'étais pas obligée de parler. Au lieu de ça, elle me parlait encore de la météo. Tant mieux pour elle si le temps lui rappelait qu'il allait pleuvoir mais...

Et la je m'arrêtais. Le vent et les nuages lui avaient fait rappelé qu'il allait pleuvoir. Une chose concrète lui avait fait se souvenir de quelque chose. Je voyais ce qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre.

Je me concentrais alors, fermant les yeux et entendit au loin un klaxon. Ce soir là aussi, quelqu'un avait klaxonné. Et c'est donc comme ça que je prenais la parole.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_20 heures. Je n'étais pas à l'heure, maman n'allait pas être très heureuse mais je n'avais que cinq minutes à pied à faire avant d'être à la maison. Pour cinq minutes, elle n'allait pas crier, du moins, j'espère..._

_Je sortais de chez Vanessa. Nous devions étudier pour le devoir de philo de demain mais bien sur nous n'avions fait que rire. C'était plus fort que nous. Nous deux dans la même pièce et c'était les fous rire garantis!_

_Ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie mais c'était une bonne amie, je pouvais beaucoup m'amuser avec elle._

_Je traversais vite la route alors qu'une voiture me klaxonnais. Quoi ? Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de traverser comme ça mais pas la peine de s'énerver non plus!_

_J'avançais rapidement et passais par le petit chemin menant au trottoir de chez moi._

_Comme le chemin tournait légèrement, je ne vis pas tout de suite le groupe de jeunes près de moi. Je les entendis cependant. Je voulais faire demi-tour, pas très rassurée, quand j'entendis une voix familière._

_Royce King. Le surveillant de mon lycée. Le plus beau et le plus charmeur de tous. Je le connaissais bien parce qu'il jouait beaucoup les séducteurs avec moi et ça me plaisait. Il était le petit ami que je souhaitais, celui dont je rêvais. Mon premier amour. Celui avec qui j'imaginais me marier et avoir des enfants._

_Et voilà, je recommençais à divaguer. Ok Rose, veste : impeccable. Cheveux : coiffés. Maquillage : parfait._

_J'avançais alors vers le groupe, petit sourire au visage. Ils étaient cinq et je ne les connaissais pas à par Royce. Ils me virent quand je n'étais plus très loin d'eux et j'eus le droit à des sifflements. Bien que je n'aimais pas trop ça, je devais avouer que c'était un peu flatteur. Je savais au moins qu'ils me trouvaient jolie._

_- Bonsoir. Leur dis-je doucement._

_- Rose tu es là !_

_Royce vint vers moi et se colla à moi. Je sentais une forte odeur d'alcool et remarquais qu'il n'avait pas l'air net, les autres non plus. J'aurais peut-être du rebrousser chemin finalement.  
Je décidais donc de ne pas m'attarder. Tout en lui souriant poliment, je repris ma marche mais il me tint par la taille._

_- Où tu vas ?_

_- Je rentre chez moi, ma mère m'attends._

_- Voyons tu ne vas pas partir comme ça. Alors les gars, je vous avez pas dit qu'elle était belle ?_

_Ils hochèrent de la tête tout en faisant des espèces de bruits primitifs. Je n'étais pas à l'aise et je voulais partir.  
Royce me tenait plus fermant que jamais alors que j'essayais de me dégager._

_- Allez viens par ici me dit-il_

_- Lâche-moi !_

_J'espérais que ma voix soit assez dur pour qu'il comprenne mais non. Il continua._

_- Fais pas ta timide. Ajouta-t-il en commençant à enlever ma veste._

_J'avais peur, je commençais à comprendre ce qui allait peut-être m'arriver et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'essayais le plus possible d'être ferme._

_- Non !_

_Je me débattais et réussis à me défaire de sa prise alors qu'il parla, ivre._

_- Rose viens par là._

_Je ne voulais pas, je voulais partir. Un autre m'interpella:_

_- Viens par là ma beauté_

_Un des hommes me barrait le chemin. Les autres s'approchèrent et deux me tinrent._

_- Laissez moi je vous en prie._

_C'était une supplique. La seule chose que j'avais pensé à faire: supplier. Bien sur, me défendre pouvait aussi être une solution mais ils étaient deux à me tenir, cinq au total et tous des hommes. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance._

_Royce s'approcha de moi et caressa ma joue en murmurant à mon oreille une chose :_

_- Te laisser ? Jamais, après tout tu es ma Rose._

_Mes larmes coulaient. Je savais ce qui allait m'arriver. Cet homme m'enleva rapidement mes vêtements du haut, me laissant en soutient-gorge et commençait à arracher le bas plus violemment._

_Je n'arrêtais pas de le supplier pour qu'il me laisse mais il riait et ses amis aussi._

_J'essayais de me débattre dans de veines tentatives. Rien n'y fit. Je n'allais pas leur échapper._

_Un des hommes me donna un coup, m'intimant ainsi d'arrêter de bouger. Je criais sous la douleur et tombais. J'entendais leur rire rauque, m'humiliant encore plus._

_J'entendis Royce leur dire de me tenir fermement alors qu'il enlevait sa ceinture de pantalon. C'est à ce moment précis où j'eu le plus peur. J'étais tétanisée alors qu'il abaissait son vêtement, puis son boxer._

_Quand il s'abaissa vers moi, je sentis son érection contre ma cuisse et c'est ça qui me fit me débattre comme une enragée. Je réagissais comme une hystérique et n'arrêtais pas de crier qu'on me vienne en aide alors que je recevais des coups pour que je me calme. Ils durent tous s'y mettre pour que je ne bouge plus._

_Royce m'attrapa le cou avec une main et de l'autre, fit pénétrer son sexe en moi. Je pleurais alors qu'il me transperçait, qu'il me déchirait._

_J'entendais les rires, les exclamations des autres, je voyais le sourire diabolique de l'homme qui m'avais tant plut._

_J'étais brisée à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur et je déversais toutes les larmes de mon corps._

_C'est quand il continua ces vas et viens que je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, que la mort vienne..._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Je revenais peu à peu à la réalité alors que le récit prenait fin. J'avais enfin dit à quelqu'un ce qui m'étais arrivée. Ce que j'avais subi.

Bien sur, après ça, la mort n'était pas venue, à la place, j'avais sombré dans l'inconscience et je m'étais réveillée à l'hôpital. Je me souvenais de tout et j'étais rentrée dans une rage folle. J'avais porté plainte, ne disant aucun mot, préférant tout écrire, toujours pleine de haine. Mes parents m'avaient fait voir des psy, ça n'avait pas marché. J'avais même été interné et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Sa dernière idée, nous faire emménager à Forks. Je l'avais détesté pour ça aussi mais maintenant je ne pouvais dire qu'une chose : merci.

Je relevais la tête vers B qui m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je pleurais toujours et je ne remarquais que maintenant qu'il pleuvait. Nous étions trempées mais elle comme moi n'y faisions attention.

J'avais enfin dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur à quelqu'un. J'avais enfin parlé.

- J'ai réussi.

Elle poussa une mèche derrière mon oreille et sourit.

- Oui, tu as réussi.

Je la regardais dans les yeux puis la pris dans mes bras. Où plutôt, lui sautais directement dessus. Je riais à ne plus pouvoir respirer tout en répétant que j'avais réussi.

Elle aussi riait et me répétait à son tour que j'avais réussi.

Elle n'éprouvait aucun dégoût pour mon viol, ni aucune pitié. Elle était heureuse que je le sois maintenant et c'était tout.

J'avais été violé le mardi 19 juin 2012 et aujourd'hui, jeudi 7 février 2013, j'avais réussi à avancer.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, profitant de notre joie. Je savais que j'avais fait un grand pas, un énorme même mais j'avais encore une chose à faire, le dire à ma famille. Tout depuis le début, comme avec B. Il fallait maintenant que je trouve le moment où j'aurais suffisamment de courage pour.

Je n'avais pas été en cours de la journée et étais restée avec mon amie tout en riant de tout et rien. J'avais appris finalement le vrai nom de ma camarade 'Isabella' mais elle préférait Bella et même se surnom s'était transformé en B pour certains. J'aimais Bella mais préférais B. C'était comme ça que je l'avais connu. Elle me parla un peu plus d'elle, elle avait emménagé avec son frère ici chez son père suite à la mort de sa mère, il y a trois ans. Avant elle habitait Phœnix et aimait beaucoup le soleil. Nous avons beaucoup ris quand je lui ai dit que comme moi, cette ville avait du lui faire un changement radical.

Le soir quand je rentais, mes parents furent d'abord inquiets mais quand ils virent mon sourire, ils ne posèrent pas de question. C'était la première fois que je souriais depuis mon viol. Oui maintenant je pouvais dire 'viol', j'avais le courage de me le dire à moi-même, il fallait maintenant que je leur dise à eux.

Les journées qui suivirent furent tranquille, j'allais souvent en cours et rendais des devoirs assez complets, je m'étais reprise.

Et c'est un lundi soir, après l'école, que je fis un nouveau pas en avant. Je descendais avant l'heure du repas et vis ma famille dans le salon, regardant la télévision.

Ils gardèrent les yeux fixés sur moi quand je pris la télécommande et éteins la télévision. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil libre et respirais aussi calmement que je le pouvais.

Ils avaient compris que j'allais parler, que j'allais dire quelque chose d'important et je les remerciais intérieurement de ne pas me brusquer.

Je soufflais une dernière fois et commençais le même récit que quelques jours plus tôt avec B.

J'entendis des sanglots, de la stupéfaction aussi. Et à la fin de l'histoire, tous vinrent me prendre dans leur bras pendant un long moment.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se levaient, je les voyais essuyer leurs larmes. Mais je n'oublierais jamais le regard de mon père ce soir là; un regard remplit d'amour et de fierté.

Après ça, je montais dans ma chambre et rangeais le reste des affaires qui restaient encore par terre. Je jetais les vêtements déchirés, les bouts de verres brisés. Je finis par enlever la photo de mon cadre détruit et accrochais l'image à même le mur, au dessus de mon bureau.

Un poids avait été enlevé de mes épaules lors de ma révélation avec B mais la souffrance de mon cœur avait disparu lors de ma conversation avec ma famille. Je savais que maintenant, plus rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'être la Rose que je souhaitais.

Et c'est sans surprise que cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne fis aucun cauchemars.

Après un bon sommeil réparateur, je me suis levée, le sourire aux lèvres et partis vite prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je dis bonjour gaiement et tous me répondirent avec le visage illuminé.

- Dis Alice, il me faudrait des nouveaux vêtements, on pourrait aller à Port-Angelès ce week-end pour du shopping ?

Elle s'immobilisa plusieurs minutes et je passais ma main devant son visage pour la voir réagir. Ce qu'elle fit après plusieurs minutes.

- Vraiment ?

Avait-elle peur que ce soit une plaisanterie ? Je lui confirmais que c'était oui pour samedi et elle me sauta dans les bras à m'étouffer, maman avait du la tirer en arrière pour que je respire de nouveau.

Elle était si excitée qu'elle sautait partout en tapant dans les mains, comme avant, comme quand elle était vraiment heureuse.

- On pourrait même y aller en famille qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

Les parents étaient d'accord mais Edward eut besoin d'en rajouter:

- Oh non, moi qui croyait être enfin en paix avec Alice et sa folie du shopping!

Nous rîmes tous et j'observais ma famille. Nous étions finalement redevenus une vraie famille. Cela avait pris du temps, mais j'y étais arrivée et il fallait que j'en fasse par à mon amie.

Je sautais littéralement de mon siège pour aller à la salle de bain en pressant mes frères et sœurs.

J'avais vite fini et je jouais avec l'écharpe en attendant qu'ils finissent de se préparer. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être long ! Mon père prépara son sac pour son travail et vérifia qu'il avait bien tout. Étant médecin, il était prudent et vérifiait toujours son matériel.

Mes parents me sourirent et ma mère s'approcha en touchant l'écharpe.

- Ton amie t'attend ?

- Oui.

- J'espère qu'un jour tu nous l'amèneras à la maison.

- Bien sur je lui proposerais ce matin.

J'imaginais que ce commentaire était plus pour elle même et c'est pour ça qu'elle parla à voix basse mais je l'entendis cependant:

- J'aimerais tellement la remercier...

Je ne dis rien car les autres avaient fini et nous allions partir. Ma mère aurait-elle comprit que c'était grâce à B que j'allais mieux ? Peut-être.

C'est vrai que maintenant, je pouvais l'inviter chez moi. Je voulais qu'elle voit ma famille dont je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé, je voulais qu'elle voit ma chambre et que, comme des adolescentes normales, nous dormions ensemble en parlant de nos amours, de nos projets, de notre vie future.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me hâtais de retrouver les gradins et de lui demander.

Sa réaction me surpris un peu. Elle m'afficha un sourire triste et me dit qu'un jour elle aimerait bien. Je n'avais pas compris sur le moment mais me dit que je n'avais pas à la forcer, nous avions le temps de tout organiser.

La semaine passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Ma bonne habitude d'être exclue de mathématiques était toujours d'actualité et je m'en réjouissais car je détestais toujours cette matière mais j'en profitais pour aller en étude cette fois ci. J'avais quand même des examens et des demandes d'université à faire.

Je retrouvais B un peu moins souvent mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, je me disais qu'elle devait certainement faire pareil de son coté. Mais les midi étaient toujours réservé à mon amie.

Et donc, le vendredi midi je la rejoints comme toujours au même endroit. Nous avions beaucoup discuté et ri en parlant de notre professeur d'histoire. B ne l'avait pas cette année mais l'avait eu l'année dernière et se souvenait parfaitement de sa tête. En même temps, il était petit, une longue barbe aux poils gris, presque pas de cheveux et il s'habillait comme un sac. Rien pour lui ce bonhomme.

Quand la cloche sonna je lui dis qu'on se revoyait lundi mais elle me demanda de revenir à la fin des cours. J'acceptais en me disant qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de mon avis sur quelque chose.

Les cours passèrent vite et j'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi B voulait me voir. Je prévins Alice de m'attendre après la sortie mais que je n'en avais pas pour très longtemps. Si la discussion s'éternisait, je pouvais toujours lui donner mon numéro et continuer le soir même.

J'arrivais sur le banc et bien entendu elle était là. Cette fille était une vraie fusée pour arriver plus vite que moi. Jamais je n'arriverais avant elle. C'était toujours elle qui m'attendait !

- Alors B, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demandais-je tout en prenant ma place derrière elle.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Je voulais te montrer ça.

Elle montra un point au loin et je regardais dans sa direction. C'était magnifique. Le soleil, bien que peu présent, se couchait et éclairait les arbres d'un vert magnifique. L'ombre du lycée le rendait plus imposant. Le ciel mélangeait de bleu sombre et de orange était parfait avec quelques nuances de violets. Le spectacle était incroyable.

Je descendis d'une marche et me positionna contre B. Ma tête reposant sur son épaule droite. Elle s'appuya légèrement sur moi.

- Tu avais raison B: La vue est belle d'ici.

J'avais enfin comprit B. Cette folle qui ne me parlait que du temps et qui voyait au combien Forks pouvait être beau alors que je ne voyais que du gris. Cette fille des gradins qui m'avait appris à ouvrir les yeux et voir. Cette amie unique qui m'avait sauvé de ma propre détresse.

- Je suis heureuse que tu le vois enfin.

Elle semblait heureuse mais fatiguée ce soir. Quelque chose n'était pas pareil.

- Tu vas bien B ?

Elle ne dit rien, prenant mes mains et entrelaçant nos doigts. Elle les observa un moment.

- Maintenant oui. Merci Rose.

Merci ? Pour quelle raison me remerciait-elle ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour avoir partagé ce moment avec moi. Le soleil peut se coucher maintenant.

Là encore, cette phrase me mit dans l'incompréhension mais je n'insistais pas. Après tout, c'était B, la fille la plus énigmatique que je connaissais. Mais j'étais rassurée. Elle semblait heureuse et ça m'allait.

Elle mit fin à notre moment et me dit de me dépêchait si je ne voulais pas me faire arracher les cheveux par Alice. Elle ne la connaissait presque pas mais l'avait déjà cerné.  
Je ris et lui dit qu'on se verrait lundi. Elle me sourit en me regardant partir.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil une fois à la sortie du terrain et je la vis, debout, me faisant son signe de la main.

Mon dieu que ce week-end avait été pénible!

Faire du shopping m'avait fait du bien, sortir, malgré quelques frayeurs, m'avait fait du bien. Mais passer autant de temps avec Alice, ce n'était pas possible! J'avais l'habitude avant mais c'est à croire qu'elle voulait rattraper tous ces mois perdus en un jour. J'étais peut-être rouillée mais après de nombreuses négociations, elle accepta de ralentir le rythme au soulagement de tout le monde.

Ce lundi j'étais pressée parce que j'avais acheté une écharpe pour B. J'avais quelque chose d'elle, je voulais qu'elle ait quelque chose de moi et une écharpe paraissait l'idéal. J'avais opté pour un tissu moins gros que la laine et de la couleur bleu. Je trouvais que cette couleur lui irait bien.

Sur le parking, la voiture d'Edward n'était pas arrêté que je sortais déjà. Les autres riaient de mon empressement. Je pris comme d'habitude le couloir Est du lycée, qui me permettait de gagner quelques secondes mais vers la fin de ce couloir, une personne m'agrippa le bras.

Je reconnaissais cette personne: Emmett Swan.

Sa prise ne me fit pas hurler mais je n'étais pas à l'aise. Il serrait un peu trop fort et je ne voulais pas paniquer mais ma respiration s'accéléra de suite. Mon visage parcourut les alentours et je remarquais que nous étions seuls. Je n'étais pas bien.

- Lâche-moi.

Ma voix n'était pas partie dans les aiguës et j'étais plus calme que je l'aurais cru malgré mon envie de partir en courant.

Swan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il se reconnectait à la réalité et regarda sa main sur mon bras. Il la retira vivement et fit un pas en arrière. Cela me rassura et je soufflais.

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

Il avait l'air sincère d'après ce que je voyais mais quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, il ne quittait pas mon cou des yeux.

- Cette écharpe, comment l'as-tu eu ?

C'était ça alors ? C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait arrêté comme un dingue et fixait mon cou ? Mon écharpe ? Il plaisantait non ? Apparemment non. La trouvait-elle à son goût ? Voulait-il la même ? J'avais du mal à imaginer ça. Mais si c'était ça, il fallait demander à B c'était à elle au début après tout.

Merde B, il fallait que je me dépêche. À tout les coups elle était encore là avant moi!

- Une amie me l'a offerte, tu m'excuse mais je suis en retard.

Je voyais bien qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais je n'ajoutais rien, trop pressée de voir ma meilleure amie et de lui raconter ce que m'avait fait subir mon lutin de sœur.

Je courrais sur le terrain et faillis m'aplatir mais gérais magistralement bien mon équilibre. En fait, j'avais eu beaucoup de chance fallait l'avouer.

Enfin j'arrivais en un seul morceaux, mais quand je m'installais, pas de B. Serait-ce possible que je sois la première?J'étais fière de moi. Pour une fois que j'étais là et pas elle.

Ce qui au début me réjouissais, m'inquiétais maintenant. La cloche allait sonner et B n'était toujours pas là. Peut-être avait-elle été en retard ce matin...

Je la verrais bien le midi.

Mais cela m'étonna encore plus que je ne la vois pas du midi.

Je repassais aussi au soir mais rien. Était-elle malade ? Peut-être bien, je l'avais vu fatigué le vendredi, ça devait être ça. Pourtant elle avait eu le samedi et le dimanche pour récupérer...

J'étais un peu déçu mais je lui demanderais demain pourquoi elle n'était pas venu.

Le problème c'est que le lendemain, je ne vis personne. Encore une journée où B avait été absente. Je me disais que deux jours d'absence elle devait être malade mais je m'inquiétais un peu plus quand le mercredi, elle ne refit pas surface. Qu'avait-elle pour ne pas venir ? La grippe peut-être ? Si c'était ça, jeudi, elle devait revenir.

Pourtant, le jeudi, mon amie n'était toujours pas là.

Je me dis qu'alors elle prendrait sa semaine et j'avais vu juste car le vendredi, sans grande surprise, elle n'était pas venue. Le week-end j'avais décidé de rester dans ma chambre, d'humeur maussade, je ne voulais rien faire. Je n'avais pas vu B de la semaine et elle me manquait. Je voyais vraiment que lui parler était important pour moi.

La semaine suivante fut pire que la première. B n'était pas réapparue. En fin de semaine, j'avais même passé le jeudi et le vendredi entier aux gradins, pensant qu'elle viendrait mais rien. Mon humeur maussade devint triste et venimeuse.

Ma famille m'avait retrouvé joyeuse mais à peine l'étais-je que je redevenais asociale. Cependant, il y eut une différence, ma mère me demanda ce qui n'allait pas et au lieu de ne rien dire ou de me mettre en colère, je leur expliquais au dîner que je n'avais pas vu mon amie depuis deux semaines. Ils comprirent tous et me rassurèrent. Mon père en disant qu'il n'y avait aucune adolescente qui était arrivée à l'hôpital avec un problème, ma mère disant qu'elle était peut-être très occupée à cause du lycée et les trois autres me rappelant qu'ils étaient là si j'avais besoin.

Ils étaient gentils et pour une fois, je ne me sentais pas étouffée mais leur présence ne m'enlevait pas à l'esprit que B n'était pas là et qu'elle me manquait. J'avais besoin d'elle et je le réalisais plus en plus chaque jour d'absence.

Au lycée, je devenais peu à peu un fantôme, errant partout pour la trouver dans un couloir. Qui sait, je la verrais peut-être sortir d'une salle en me saluant de la main en me répétant qu'elle n'avait plus une minute à elle ces derniers temps. Mais rien.

Je remarquais pourtant une chose, Swan me regardait assez souvent. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et pour le moment je m'en fichais mais je devrais voir plus tard avec lui ce qu'il y avait.

La troisième semaine où mon amie ne fut pas présente, je décidais de demander à des élèves au hasard. Ne savant pas son nom de famille, ni sa classe, je devais le faire à l'aveuglette. Ils me répondirent tous qu'ils ne savaient pas où qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Une élève avait été étrange, elle m'avait dit ne pas savoir qui c- 'était mais je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait.

Je demandais alors à notre professeur d'histoire qu'elle avait eu. Il me répondit, lui aussi très gêné, qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était et qu'il avait du travail.

Génial !

Le vendredi soir, je rentrais chez moi complètement déboussolée. Mon père rentra plus tard du travail aujourd'hui, depuis les dernières semaines, il passait plus de temps auprès des malades.

- Dur journée mon chéri ? Demanda ma mère, attentionnée.

- Désolante je dirais.

Lui aussi ?

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Ma patiente ne réagit plus du tout. Pourtant, ces derniers mois j'avais vu une amélioration mais depuis quelques semaines, plus rien. Son frère est anéanti.

- Je suis triste pour cette famille, Charlie est un homme bien.

- Oui. Tout les jours j'entre dans la chambre de Bella pour voir et chaque jour son père et son frère me regardent avec espoir mais je dois leur enlever à chaque fois.

La conversation continuait mais je n'étais plus si attentive, je m'étais arrêtée sur le prénom : Bella. Non impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle.  
« son frère » elle m'avait dit en avoir un. Et Carlisle n'avait pas parlé de la mère juste d'un père. B ne vivait plus qu'avec eux deux.

Ho non, impossible.

Je me levais sans réfléchir et prit mes clés. Ma famille m'appelait mais je ne m'arrêtais pas.

Je conduisais comme une furie. À peine consciente que je pourrais créer un accident ou écraser quelqu'un. Qu'importe, qu'ils s'écartent tous du passage. Il fallait que j'aille voir et vite.

Mon père avait dit qu'il la voyait depuis plusieurs mois, mais à ce moment la je la voyais aux gradins. Comment pourrait-elle être avec moi et à l'hôpital ? Sortait-elle discrètement ?

Je ne comprenais rien. Je me garais sur deux places et sortaient aussi vite que possible sans oublier mes clés et l'écharpe pour B que j'avais laisser dans mon véhicule. Si c'était elle, elle allait être heureuse d'avoir ça, je l'espérais.

J'allais à l'accueil et agressais presque la secrétaire pour qu'elle me donne la chambre de B. Des Isabella hospitalisées, il n'y en avait pas cinquante quand même et être de la famille ou non, rien à foutre !

Jugeant l'ascenseur trop lent à venir, je pris les escaliers. Deuxième étage, ok.

Je pris le premier couloir et observais les numéros, chambre 224. ok c'était là.

Sans frapper, sans me déranger le moins du monde et pressée plus que jamais, j'ouvrais la porte en grand. Ce que je vis d'abord fut une armoire à glace dans un fauteuil près du lit du malade.  
Emmett Swan était là et semblait si triste. Je tournais légèrement la tête et observais maintenant le lit. Une personne y était allongée.

Elle était plus petite que moi, maigre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ternes et son visage fatigué. Malgré tout ça je la reconnaissais, c'était mon amie, c'était B.

J'approchais doucement et pris sa main lentement, comme si je pouvais la lui briser.

- B ?

Ses yeux étaient clos, elle ne bougeait pas. Je n'entendais que les bip calme de la machine branchée pour son cœur.

Je ne dis rien pendant un long moment, ne sachant quoi dire. C'est finalement son frère qui brisa ce silence.

- Elle m'a dit de prendre soin de toi.

J'étais si surprise que je réussis à quitter des yeux mon amie pour ne plus penser qu'à ce qu'avait dit cet homme.

- Elle m'a dit de prendre soin de son amie mais je n'en connaissais pas. Elle a alors dit que le jour où je verrais une belle blonde avec son écharpe rouge courir comme une folle dans les couloirs, je saurais que c'est elle et que je devrais prendre soin d'elle.

Moi courir comme une folle ? Ça c'est bien B. Malgré la situation, je ris. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour me décrire comme ça.

- Elle m'a super bien décrit.

Il me fit un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur B.

- Depuis quand... ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de finir ma question, il comprenait parfaitement ce que je voulais savoir.

- Neuf mois.

Neuf ? Pour moi aussi cela faisait neuf mois que j'avais était violée...

Attendez, neuf mois ? Impossible.

- Mais pourtant je...

De peur d'être encore plus prit pour une folle, je ne finis pas. Mais il continua.

- Je sais. Moi aussi je l'ai vu.

Bien sur, sinon il n'aurait pas su qu'il devait prendre soin de moi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir dit à son frère de faire ça ? Avait-elle peur de me laisser seule ? Je n'avais pas besoin de son frère mais d'elle !

- Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ?

Emmett me regarda tristement, ses yeux devinrent sombre.

- Suicide.

- Quoi ?

Non pas B. Pourquoi voudrait-elle faire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Après la mort de notre mère, nous sommes venus ici. Le lycée n'a pas été facile au début mais je me suis intégré comme j'ai pu. Pas B. Elle s'est renfermée encore plus et pour finir, elle était victime d'intimidation et moi, trop occupé par mes nouveaux amis et ma propre peine, je l'ai laissé tombé. Je ne l'ai pas protégé.

Je voyais des larmes silencieuses coulées sur ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement et continua.

- Un jour, je frappais à la porte de la salle de bain et râlais parce qu'elle mettait trop de temps mais elle ne répondait pas quand je l'appelais, je l'ai menacé de toucher à ses livres, ce qu'elle aimait plus que tout, mais aucune réaction. J'ai défoncé la porte et je l'ai trouvé dans la baignoire, en sang. Elle s'était ouvert les veines.

Il approcha sa main et caressa les cheveux de sa sœur.

- Les médecins ont dit qu'à cause de la perte de sang, son cœur a été affaibli et bien qu'ils aient réussi à relancer son cœur, elle restait dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée. Les doc pensaient voir une amélioration d'ici le premier mois mais il n'y a rien eu. Il y a trois mois ça a changé. Il y a eu comme un changement niveau cérébral, j'ai pas très bien compris mais ils étaient optimistes.

Je regardais B, me souvenant qu'il y a trois mois, nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois.

- Il y a trois semaines, le vendredi soir, je l'ai vu. Elle m'a parlé de toi et m'a sourit en disant qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Je croyais halluciner, devenir fou alors j'ai couru jusqu'ici et là, le Dr Cullen était en trin d'essayer de la réanimer. J'entendais la machine faire le même bruit strident et B qui ne réagissait pas. Je lui criais de ne pas abandonner, de ne pas me laisser et son cœur et alors repartit. J'étais soulagé mais je ne comprenais toujours pas.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment et reprit son discours.

- Et puis lundi matin j'ai vu une belle blonde avec son échappe rouge courir comme une folle dans les couloirs. J'ai compris enfin que je n'étais pas si fou que ça. Je t'ai observé et j'avais l'impression que tu cherchais B. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'avais peur de venir te parler. J'avais peur de ce que tu pourrais me dire sur ma sœur.

- B m'as tellement aidé. Durant ces trois mois, elle n'a fait attention qu'à moi et moi je ne comprenais rien la concernant.

- Elle est comme ça. S'occupant des gens sans jamais parler d'elle ou de ses problèmes.

J'acquiesçais et pris une chaise pour la mettre à coté du lit de Bella. Je mis l'écharpe bleue dans sa main et commença à parler:

- Tiens B c'est pour toi, je me suis dis que comme j'avais ton écharpe tu pouvais avoir celle ci. Je l'ai acheté lors du week-end shopping avec ma famille. Je suis sur qu'elle t'ira à merveille. Quand tu te réveilleras on sortira faire du shopping pour acheter des vêtements assortis. Hors de question que tu reste avec ton vieux et gros pull !

J'entendis Emmett rire et tout doucement, l'atmosphère se détendit. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus là pour que je discute avec elle, je pouvais quand même être près d'elle et lui parler. Ça faisait un bien fou.

Plus tard dans la soirée son père, Charlie, fit son entrée. il était surpris par ma présence mais si fit assez vite. Ensuite, se fut ma famille. Je leur présentais Bella.  
Carlisle ne comprenait pas grand chose mais sourit.  
Esmée, elle, sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait et fut ravie de « enfin rencontrer mon amie » comme elle le dit.  
Jasper faisait des vas et viens entre moi et B avec ses yeux et il comprit que c'était elle la personne qui m'avait aidé.  
Alice, en parfaite optimiste, prévoyait déjà des sorties entre filles qu'on pourrait faire quand elle se réveillerait et était sincèrement désolée pour les horribles chemises de l'hôpital qu'elle trouvait d'un goût douteux, d'ailleurs mon père eut pas mal de remarques.  
Quand à Edward, il la regardait tout simplement comme la huitième merveille du monde. Je le voyais bien dans son regard mais non monsieur, c'était MON amie, interdiction de me la prendre.

Les jours se succédèrent dans une meilleure ambiance que ces dernières semaines. Charlie paraissait plus joyeux de voir son fils soutenu et Bella entourée. Emmett était gentil, il était devenu un inséparable de notre petit groupe et raffolait de la cuisine d'Esmée. Edward venait souvent visiter B et lui lisait des bouquins qui, d'après ce qu'on pouvait voir, aimait tout les deux.

Alice et Jasper passaient aussi parfois pour parler de leur journée et à chaque jour une grande nouvelle. Cela était un peu tout et n'importe quoi sauf un jour où elle était entrée comme une furie et avait déclaré qu'elle et mon frère sortaient ensemble. J'avais été secoué mais heureuse pour eux.

Je passais le plus de temps ici avec elle. Avoir un père médecin me donnait quelques privilèges et j'adorais ça.

C'est donc normalement que j'entrais dans sa chambre un soir après les cours et lui tenait la main tout en posant ma tête sur son lit, repensant à tous ces moments où elle avait été la pour moi. Si sa tentative avait réussit, jamais je ne l'aurais connu et jamais je ne serais devenue celle que j'étais maintenant. Je lui devais tout pour avoir été mon amie et je m'étais faite la promesse de ne plus jamais la quitter pour toujours la protéger.

Tout étais paisible jusqu'à ce que je sente une main tremblante toucher mes cheveux. Qui osait me réveiller ! Si c'était encore cette vieille infirmière toute fripée j'allais faire un massacre.

Mais en ouvrant les yeux je ne vis aucune infirmière. Personne ne se trouvait non plus à coté de moi. Cette main ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne mais je ne pouvais y croire.

Je levais d'une lenteur extrême ma tête pour voir ce visage si paisible de ma meilleure amie. Et mes yeux accrochèrent de yeux chocolats, quelque peu embués.

- Rose ?

Sa voix était incertaine, remplie d'émotions.

- B ?

La mienne n'était pas mieux.

Nous nous regardâmes un long moment et pour finir c'est elle qui reparla:

- J'ai réussi.

Ses mots me donnèrent une crise de larmes. Les même mots que les miens, mais cette fois ci, les rôles étaient inversés.

- Oui B tu as réussi.

- J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi.

Nous pleurions toutes les deux de joie et rîmes aussi fort que possible. C'était incroyable. Elle était revenue, elle avait réussit à se réveiller. Elle s'est battue et avait gagné.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Oh bon sang !

La vieille infirmière resta sans voix et finit pour aller chercher mon père en criant dans les couloirs « c'est un miracle ». B et moi ne tenions plus et explosâmes de rire.

Mon père arriva et semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Il ausculta rapidement B tout en posant une multitude de questions. Je me contentais pendant ce temps d'appeler sa famille et la mienne, sans préciser de quoi il s'agissait vraiment.

Les premiers sur place furent Emmett Edward Jasper et Alice, ils devaient faire une sortie pas loin.  
Emmett fonça sur le lit de sa petite sœur et la serra à l'étouffer et heureusement, nous réussîmes à l'écarter assez pour que mon amie ne meurt pas sous la force de son grand frère. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il était désolé, que maintenant il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'elle l'aimait.  
Alice sautait partout, Jasper riait et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.  
Les yeux d'Edward brillaient comme jamais face au visage souriant de Bella et ne semblait pas pouvoir détourner le regard de ce qu'il considérait comme la plus belle chose qui existait.  
Esmée arriva ensuite et nous cria dessus pour faire tout ce bruit alors que Bella avait besoin de repos et c'est quand B lança un « bonjour madame Cullen » que ma mère comprit enfin qu'elle était réveillée et éclata en sanglot.  
Le père de Bella arriva en dernier. Il resta sur le pas de la porte quelques instants, une seule larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue alors qu'il regardait sa fille lui sourire et lui tendre la main. Il vint vers elle doucement, lui prit précautionneusement sa main et l'embrassa sur son front pour ensuite la serrer dans ses bras. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait.

Mon père nous fit sortir peu de temps après pour qu'ils puissent rester en famille mais de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas décoller Emmett de Bella. C'était si touchant.

Après une petite heure, ils sortirent et annoncèrent que B s'était endormi. Son frère râla en disant qu'elle avait assez dormi comme ça pendant neuf mois. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se réveille plus.

Le lendemain, tout le monde sembla avoir l'idée de visiter Bella dès la première heure, ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire.

Nous sommes tous restés près d'elle et elle s'endormit collée à son grand frère, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Carlisle annonça enfin sa sortie pour la fin de la semaine et mon amie sautait de joie. Elle détestait les hôpitaux. Chaque fois elle me demandait de faire un nouveau plan d'évasion. Elle était si drôle!

C'est Charlie qui la ramena car Alice avait organisé une fête et voulait que tout le monde participe. Je ne raconte même pas la crise cardiaque que B a failli avoir quand tout le monde à crier « bienvenue à la maison »!

Nous nous étions tous bien amusés et j'avais eu le droit à quelques minutes avec elle dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, les cours continuaient et je n'avais pas le choix que d'y assister. B voulait à tout prix être diplômé cette année aussi mais bien qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas la peine, elle s'acharnait au travail et je devais lui expliquer certains cours alors qu'Edward se chargeait des autres.  
Ces deux là se rapprochaient drôlement alors que moi je me rapprochais d'Emmett. Après ce qui s'était passé pour moi, je n'avais pas cru possible que je puisse me rapprocher d'un homme. Que ce soit émotionnellement ou physiquement. Mais c'était pourtant ce qui se passé. J'avais expliqué la situation à Em et il avait très bien réagi. Ce dernier était patient et nous allions à mon rythme. Je tenais beaucoup à lui et malgré quelques moments de panique, gérables grâce à l'intervention de Bella, nous arrivions à avancer doucement.

Les derniers mois de lycée passaient et nous avions réussit à tous avoir notre diplôme. Je n'ose vous dire sa joie quand elle vit qu'elle passait elle aussi. De justesse mais elle passait.

Ça avait été aussi à B de nous raconter son histoire, de savoir qu'au début elle recevait de simples moqueries pas bien méchante, pour finir par des insultes, des violences physiques et des farces horribles par une bande de pimbêches au quiz pas très élevé.  
J'avais voulu m'en charger mais un jour, alors que B se faisait bousculer « accidentellement » par un de ses tyrans, elle releva la tête et lui fit face en lui crachant tout son venin. C'est à ce moment là, dans le réfectoire, que je remarquais combien mon amie était incroyable, que Emmett était parti dans un fou rire impossible à arrêter et que pour le calmer je l'embrassais pour la première fois en publique, que Alice renversa « accidentellement » une carafe d'eau sur cette même garce, que Jasper applaudit et cria que sa futur femme était merveilleuse et que Edward serra Bella dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

Ce fut un jour mémorable pour tous et un des meilleurs.

Et voilà, nous étions maintenant avec nos robes et nos chapeaux ridicules, mitraillés de photos par nos parents en tenant un bout de papier.

J'aimais bien en faire quelques une, c'était assez drôle mais au bout de cinquante on commence à en avoir marre.

Alors que je soufflais pour prendre une énième pose, on me tira la main.

- Évadons-nous pendant qu'il est encore temps !

Je ris face à mon amie et la jouais comme elle, à la commando.

Aussi discret que nos tenues nous le permettait, nous sortîmes de la foule pour passer dans le lycée, prenant le couloir Est. Je savais où nous allions.

Nous courûmes main dans la main jusque nos gradins. Chacune à notre place, observant la vue.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi B.

- Moi non plus Rose.

Sans elle, je ne pouvais imaginer ce que serait devenu ma vie, mais je savais au moins qu'elle aurait été certainement l'opposé de ce qu'elle était maintenant. Jamais je ne remercierais assez mon père d'avoir pris la décision de déménager pour Forks, jamais je ne remercierais assez ma famille pour avoir été aussi patient avec moi.  
Mais surtout, jamais je ne remercierais assez mon amie, la folle, la brune, la fille des gradins, B, pour m'avoir sauvée de ma propre destruction. Je me noyais et elle m'avait secouru. J'étais heureuse grâce à elle, je me sentais vivante grâce à elle et jamais je ne pourrais la quitter. Plus que n'importe qui, Bella était tout. Et qu'importe ce qui arriverait dans l'avenir, je savais qu'ensemble pour toujours, la vie ne pourrait être que belle.

- La vue est vraiment belle d'ici B.

- Oui, la vue est vraiment belle d'ici.

* * *

_**Et c'est fini pour ce premier OS. **__**Vous avez aimé? Je l'espère. **_

_**N'hésitez pas pour les reviews et à la prochaine!**_

_**B-ness**_


End file.
